


Underneath the Mistletoe

by clexawarrior



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Christmas, Clarke is in denial, F/F, Fluff, Just a cute little fluffy Christmas one-shot because why not?, Romance, lexa is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexawarrior/pseuds/clexawarrior
Summary: Clarke and Lexa’s first Christmas together in Polis. Christmas is Clarke’s favorite holiday, and she has told Lexa of the traditions that they used to have on the Ark. While Clarke is out hunting with Octavia, Lexa decorates the city of Polis before the Skaikru show up for a Christmas feast. When Clarke sees all of the effort that Lexa has put into making this holiday perfect for her, she feels like she might finally be ready for a relationship with the brunette.
Season three never happened. Story takes place after season two. Lexa never left Clarke at Mount Weather, and the Skaikru is already the thirteenth clan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Clexakru! Some of you may know me from my other stories, but regardless of whether you have read my stuff or not, I am glad that you are giving this fic a chance. If you like it and would like me to do more Clexa Christmas one-shots, please feel free to leave prompts in the comments section or on my tumblr. Enjoy!

"I don't know, Raven. I think that I will look like a fool if I wear that," Lexa says, eyeing the sweater in the other girl's hand with distaste. White snowflakes cover a red background, and Lexa wishes that Raven were not so intent on making her wear it.

"Come on, Lexa. You were the one who wanted to include as many Christmas traditions as possible, and this was one of the things that Clarke mentioned to you," Raven argues. "It was your idea to even have sweaters in the first place, and everyone else will be wearing them. The rest of your people didn't even argue when I gave them theirs."

Lexa rolls her eyes. "But it will look silly over my coat."

"You don't wear it over your coat. Take the coat off." Raven is already unbuckling Lexa's coat, and the Commander wishes that she could run this girl through with her sword for stepping into her personal space without permission. However, even if the Skaikru hadn't become the thirteenth clan shortly after the Mountain was felled, Raven is still Clarke's friend, and Lexa will never be able to harm her if she wishes to stay in the blonde's good graces. She will never admit it, even to herself, but she may have also come to like Raven in the time that the Sky Girl has been living in Polis.

Once Lexa's coat is unbuckled, she shrugs it off and pulls the awful sweater over her head, eyeing herself in the mirror that is positioned in the tent. She still finds that she looks ridiculous, but she knows that it would have been worse over her long coat.

She stops worrying about it though, reminding herself that she is doing it for Clarke. She's pretty sure that she will do anything at this point to make this evening perfect for the blonde. As much as she has tried to get rid of her feelings for Clarke once and for all, she can still feel herself falling for the Sky Girl. It is against her better judgment, and it goes against everything that she has ever been taught, but she's pretty sure that there is no way for her to push these feelings away. A nagging voice in the back of her head tells her that her feelings will most likely dispel if she stays away from the girl who is causing them, but she doesn't _want_ to stay away from Clarke. She has enjoyed the blonde girl's company in the time that Clarke has been living in Polis as the ambassador to the Skaikru. Probably a little too much, she thinks regretfully. She thought that her feelings for the blonde might turn more platonic if they continued to grow as friends, but clearly, feelings do not work that way. No matter how hard she has tried to tell herself otherwise, she has wanted to kiss Clarke ever since the Mountain.

"It looks…nice," Lexa tries to sound upbeat, but she knows that her answer sounds forced.

"Just suck it up, Commander," Raven says teasingly as she moves behind Lexa.

The minute Raven touches Lexa's hair, the Commander whirls around to glare at her, knowing exactly what the other girl had been about to do. "You leave my braids alone."

"But it'll look so much nicer if your hair is free," Raven argues.

"The rest of my people have not undone their braids," Lexa guesses, smirking when she reads in Raven's eyes that she is right.

"Well, yeah, but I'm just trying to make you look sexy for Clarke," Raven says.

Lexa does not know the meaning of the term that the Sky Girl used, but she has a good enough idea. She raises an eyebrow at Raven. "You are saying that Clarke does not like my hair the way it is?"

"Of course not, Lexa," Raven reassures.

"Good because I am already wearing this ridiculous sweater," Lexa growls. "I need to retain some of my dignity."

"Fine, you big baby, but you better go get the tree. Octavia won't be able to keep Clarke away forever, you know."

Lexa nods and exits the tent, taking in the sight of her people running around in Christmas sweaters. She only hopes that she is doing everything right so that this will be like the Christmas that Clarke is used to. The blonde has told Lexa that Christmas is her favorite holiday, so the brunette wants everything to be perfect. Even more nerve-wracking is the knowledge that the Skaikru is coming for a feast tonight to celebrate a month of peace since their entrance into the coalition. Therefore, many different sets of eyes will be present to scrutinize her work.

When Lexa finds a tree that looks like the Christmas tree that Clarke had drawn for her, she chops it down with an ax and ties a rope around its trunk. As she pulls it back to the city, she finds that it is much lighter than she thought it would be, despite its being over twice her size. She supposes that that is because of all of the muscles that she has from her intensive training.

She emerges into the square in front of her tower, and Monty and Raven rush over to help her set the tree up in a stand. Once it is upright and standing tall, Monty and Raven get to work stringing up the lights, and Lexa goes over to check on the _natblidas_ , who have been making wooden ornaments to put on the tree as decoration. Lexa smiles at the sight of the kids that she practically raised, talking and laughing as they finish up their decorations. They bow when they catch sight of her, even though she has assured them they do not need to. She suspects that Titus tells them they do.

"These all look so wonderful," Lexa says, looking over the assortment of ornaments that are scattered on the table.

"Look at my ormament, _Heda_ ," Mikal says, and Lexa smiles warmly down at him.

She can't help but admire his spherical ornament, painted with a cute little snowman against a red and green background. It looks good for a little boy who is only six, and she wonders if Mikal would be more interested in art than being a warrior. This is one of the many reasons that she hopes to keep up the peace for her people. The nightbloods do not have to train as hard in times of peace, so they will have more time to do the things that interest them the most. Lexa doesn't care that Titus doesn't approve of this. She will not allow these kids to have their childhoods stolen away from them like her own was taken from her.

"That's very good, Mikal," Lexa says. "I'm impressed."

"Clarke has been teaching me," he proclaims proudly.

Lexa smiles at this, having not even known that Clarke has been spending time with the nightbloods in her spare time. She is glad that Clarke wants to get to know these children who are so important to her because she wants them to know Clarke, too. The blonde is an amazing person, and Lexa is happy to find out that she is clearly good with kids as well.

"She did, did she? I hear she is an amazing teacher," Lexa says.

"She's great. Her art is so pretty, and I want to be able to draw just like her someday," he says longingly. "She told me that she will give me lessons every day, if I have time. Can I go, _Heda_? Please?"

"Of course you can," Lexa replies easily.

He thanks her, giving her a quick bow before running back to join the people who are practically his siblings. Lexa beckons Aden to her when no one else approaches, all of the kids intent on finishing up their decorations.

"The ornaments seem to be coming along well," she says when he reaches her side.

"They're almost done," he promises. "The only reason that they are taking so long is because a lot of the younger kids wanted to make extras. They all look really great though. We painted most of them red and green, like you said to."

Lexa looks out over the many wooden ornaments scattered about on the table, noticing that most of them are indeed the colors that Clarke referred to as Christmas colors. She nods in satisfaction. "They do look very nice. You may put them up as soon as Monty and Raven finish with the lights."

Aden nods, smiling as he looks back over at the rest of the nightbloods. "Good because everyone is really excited."

"As they should be." Lexa smiles fondly. "It is a new experience for them."

Aden's eyes then fall down to the sweater that is hugging her body, a smirk forming on his face. "Nice sweater."

Lexa rolls her eyes playfully. "Shof op. You will be wearing one, too."

A little chuckle escapes Lexa's lips as Aden's face falls, and he looks up at her with a smile of surprise. She is surprised herself because she knows it has been quite some time since she has laughed, but she is feeling so carefree today that she doesn't even mind.

"Hey, nightbloods, let's go," Raven shouts from her place at the tree.

Aden gives Lexa a quick hug, her arms easily falling around the boy to return it, and then he is hurrying off to join his companions. Lexa turns to see the colorful bulbs on the tree all lit up, and she is so glad that Raven and Monty were able to build a machine to power them. She isn't able to do more than stare for several long seconds because she has never seen artificial lights before. She finds them beautiful, like tiny colored candle flames.

Her gaze is torn away moments later when the children swarm the tree with their decorations, obstructing her view. Raven and Monty have brought out chairs, which they are now standing on to help the nightbloods get some of their ornaments closer to the top. Lexa does not think that she has ever smiled this much in one day, but she finds that she can't help it at the sight of her children looking so happy. She only hopes that Clarke will be just as thrilled.

* * *

When Clarke finally gets back from her hunting expedition with Octavia, she is surprised to see that her people have already arrived. She was hesitant to agree to go hunting today, wondering why on earth Octavia even wanted to go when there was a feast tonight, but her friend assured her that they would be back long before their people actually showed up. Clarke supposes that they may have gotten a little carried away on their hunt, but she is still proud of herself for bringing down a deer. She is excited to add it to the feast.

After dropping their game off to a butcher, Clarke and Octavia make their way to the city square. Clarke thinks that she sees some Grounders go by wearing Christmas sweaters, but they are around the corner and out of sight before she can be sure. She tries to ask Octavia about it, but the other girl just hurries her along, telling her that she must be seeing things.

When Clarke reaches the square in front of the tower, she knows that she was right about the sweaters, and tears of joy form in her blue eyes. A Christmas tree is standing in the square, complete with lights, ornaments, garland, and a star at the top. She thought that she would never see a Christmas tree again, and she finds herself beaming at the woman who is standing below it.

Lexa begins coming towards Clarke, seeming a little shy, and blond eyebrows shoot up a bit. She never thought that the warrior could even look shy at all. She wants to comment on it, but her face breaks out in a wide grin when she sees that the Commander is wearing a red Christmas sweater of her own. Clarke can't help but tap the brunette on the nose when she reaches her side. "You look adorable, Lexa. Did you do all of this?"

"I am not adorable, Clarke," Lexa says with a scowl, but her face brightens again when she continues talking. "But yes, I did. I know that Christmas is your favorite holiday, and I want you to feel at home here in Polis. It wasn't all me though. Raven and Monty got the lights working, and the kids loved decorating the tree."

"You let the _natblidas_ decorate it?" Clarke's heart melts a little at the thought. She has come to care for each and every one of those children in her time in the city.

Lexa nods. "They made the ornaments, after all. It was only fitting that they be the ones to hang them."

Clarke smiles even wider at the statement. "I know you don't want to hear it because you're the Commander and all, but I still find you to be very adorable."

She doesn't miss the way that Lexa blushes at the statement, but the brunette is saved from any further embarrassment when Clarke spots her mother walking towards them.

"Go ahead, Clarke," Lexa says, nodding in the direction of Abby, and Clarke nods back to her before heading over to meet her mother.

She wraps Abby up in a hug the minute that she reaches her. "Mom, I'm so glad you could make it."

The blonde hasn't seen her mother since the older woman left her in Polis a month ago. That is the one downfall of being the ambassador of her people while her mom is the chancellor. They have to remain in separate destinations. Clarke is overly glad that Lexa has decided to have this feast on Christmas though because she really didn't want to spend the holiday without her mother. She wonders if the Commander planned it this way on purpose.

"Of course I made it, Clarke," Abby says with a smile. "I'm the chancellor. My presence is kind of required at things like this. How are you liking Polis so far?"

Clarke finally releases her mother from the hug. "It's beautiful here. Being the ambassador of our people is a small price to pay to live in this city, especially because the Commander was nice enough to let me bring some of my friends along."

"Everything looks wonderful," Abby comments as she looks at the tree and little wreaths that Clarke now notices are adorning the market stands. "Was it your idea to decorate for Christmas?"

"It was the Commander's idea, actually," Clarke admitted. "I didn't even know about it until I got back from my hunting trip with Octavia."

"Oh, yes, and how is our Commander treating you?" Abby asks with a knowing smile.

Clarke doesn't like the way that her mother is looking at her. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just that you and her seemed to be pretty close the last time I saw you, and now I hear that she decorated the city for Christmas all for you."

"Don't you start, too," Clarke groans. "My friends are already bad enough with stuff like this. She did this for all of our people, not just me. I am not dating the Commander. I'm not even into her. Lexa and I are just friends."

"Lexa, huh?"

Clarke's face turns red at the slip-up, although she isn't even sure why. Her friends call the Commander by her first name, too, so it's not like it's just her special privilege. Besides, she wasn't even lying. She and Lexa are just friends. They haven't kissed or anything since before Mount Weather. There is absolutely nothing going on between them.

The sound of Lexa's voice announcing that the feast is ready saves Clarke from having to respond, and she is more than a little grateful as she and her mother make their way to the dining hall. Raven meets the two of them on the way there, handing both Abby and Clarke a Christmas sweater. The blonde happily slips her green Christmas tree sweater over her head before making her way to her seat beside Lexa at the head table. Her mother and her friends sit down with her and the other ambassadors, and Abby makes small talk with the group while they wait for their food to be brought out.

Clarke surveys the area around them, pleased to see the Grounders and Sky People mingling with each other as if they were never enemies. Clarke knows that she and Lexa's people became close in the week of festivities that were held for the Sky People after the Summit that initiated them into the coalition. Now, they are all at ease with one another, and Clarke is surprised when she sees that even Indra has a wide smile on her face as she talks with Kane.

Clarke is even more surprised when she sees platters of ham being brought out with the game that was caught by earlier hunting patrols, Clarke's included, and she has the urge to kiss Lexa at least on the cheek for making this traditional Christmas food available to her. She stops herself though, considering what exactly that might mean. Last time that Lexa kissed her, Clarke pulled back because she wasn't ready. She thought that she wouldn't be ready for quite some time, but with everything that Lexa is doing for her tonight, Clarke wonders if she might be more ready than she had previously thought.

* * *

After a nice Christmas dinner with fruitcake for dessert, the Grounders lead the Sky People out to the square again, everyone now in Christmas sweaters. Clarke wonders what the Commander has planned for them next, if anything. Maybe, they are just going to walk the streets and hang out for the rest of the night. However, Clarke knows that something is going on when she sees Raven winding up some contraption as far as it can go. Clarke looks at her curiously, and she is amazed when Raven releases it and "Carol of the Bells" spills through the speakers that it is hooked up to. The music sounds like the most beautiful thing in the world to Clarke right now.

She looks around for the Commander, hoping to thank her for all that she has done, but she is talking to some of the other ambassadors. Clarke wonders if she should go over to the other girl, but then she decides against it, not wanting to interrupt the conversation that Lexa is having. She turns to Octavia instead. "Where did you guys get this?"

"Bell and I found it a long time ago in a garage when we were looking for a way to get into Mount Weather."

Clarke is about to say more when Raven comes over to her with a wide grin, playfully twirling the blonde under her arm. "Come on, Clarkey. Let's dance."

The blond girl obliges, dancing with Raven and Octavia, and Bellamy, Lincoln, and Monty are quick to join. The Grounders are standing on the edge of the square while the Sky People get caught up in dancing, and Clarke thinks they look slightly uncomfortable. She knows that they are more used to music that is played on drums. Some of them start to join once they see Lincoln run into the sea of bodies, and soon, more and more of them are being pulled onto the dance floor by their Skaikru friends, who look more than happy to teach them how to dance.

Clarke can't remember the last time that she has had this much fun and felt this carefree since she landed on the ground. She laughs aloud as she is spun from friend to friend, all of them dancing to the several different Christmas songs that flow from the speakers.

"Thank you guys so much for putting this together," Clarke says happily.

"We have helped quite a bit with the set-up, but all of this was Lexa's idea," Raven is quick to point out. "You should really be thanking her, Clarke, because she did all of this for you."

"Where is Lexa?" Clarke asks.

Raven just shrugs, but Octavia looks through the crowd. "I don't know, but I think that you should go get the girl, Clarke."

"I'm not into her like that, O," Clarke argues. "I've told you guys a million times already."

"Yes, you are, Clarke," Raven says immediately. "I can see it all over your face whenever you talk to her. Besides, she's totally into you, too. She wouldn't have done all of this for someone that she just wants to be friends with."

At that moment, Clarke spots Lexa standing on the edge of the square, and she walks off in the direction of the Commander without a word, ignoring her annoying friends. Lexa looks sort of nervous, like she very much wants to join the dancing but is afraid that she will stumble over her own feet and make a fool of herself. The rest of the Sky people are teaching the Grounders how to dance, and Clarke suddenly finds that she wants to be the one to teach Lexa, so she holds out her hand. "Care to dance, _Heda_?"

Lexa seems self-conscious, and Clarke tries not to deflate when she realizes that the Commander is most likely going to refuse. She wishes that she wouldn't be so disappointed by something like this. Just as Clarke is about to play it off, she feels a hand slip into hers, and she is relieved that Lexa finally mustered up the courage to take her hand, even if the Commander still looks shy as Clarke leads her over to the makeshift dance floor. "I probably should warn you that I do not know how to dance."

"Don't worry. We don't have to do anything complicated," Clarke assures her. She brings their clasped hands up and then rests a gentle hand on the brunette's shoulder. "Just grab my waist."

Lexa blushes furiously. "You wish for me to grab your waist?"

"Yes, Lexa, that is what I said," Clarke says with a smile.

"Okay." Lexa visibly swallows, and then her free hand comes to rest tentatively upon Clarke's waist.

"Now, we just sway to the music."

Clarke wants to move closer to Lexa immediately, but she keeps a bit of distance in between them for now, not wanting to do anything that might make the Commander uncomfortable. "Thank you so much for doing all of this, Lexa."

"You like it then?" Lexa's lips turn up in a small smile.

"How could I not? It was very sweet of you."

"You mentioned that this was your favorite holiday, and I wanted to make it special for you," Lexa explains. "I am glad that you are happy here. Merry Christmas, Clarke."

"Merry Christmas, Lexa." Clarke can't stop the wide grin that spreads over her face at the brunette's sweet words.

As the night wears on, Clarke and Lexa fall into easy conversation as the world fades away around them, both of them relieved to have a whole night to be completely free of all duties. They grow closer and closer as they dance until there is no space left between them, neither one noticing as it happens.

When their chests brush, both girls blush and look away, but Lexa soon smiles, recovering quickly as she begins swaying to the music again and pulling Clarke with her. The blonde is surprised that Lexa is the one who gets over their bout of shyness first, what with how shy she was before they started dancing. Lexa twirls Clarke then, like she probably saw the people around her doing more than once, and Clarke spins with the motion, completing a successful turn before falling back against her dance partner.

After a few hours of dancing, both girls are growing tired and thirsty, so Lexa pulls Clarke over to grab a drink. Blond eyebrows shoot up in surprise at the familiar taste of hot chocolate. "How did you make this?"

"Octavia helped me to gather the ingredients, but I made most of it myself while you were out hunting," Lexa says proudly.

"You're amazing." Clarke smiles at the other girl before plopping down on a log to rest, pulling Lexa down with her.

"I am having a fun time as well, Clarke," Lexa says simply. "I like this Christmas."

Clarke brightens even further at the new information. "We'll have to make this a tradition."

"I would like that very much," Lexa says with a small smile.

Before either girl can say anything else, Clarke sees Octavia and Raven coming towards her, and she has to resist the urge to roll her eyes. What could they possibly want now? They were the ones telling her to go get the girl, and now that she is spending time alone with Lexa, she can't understand why they feel the need to interrupt. Somebody better be dying.

Clarke sets her hot chocolate down and stands from the log to go see what they want, and she notices Lexa standing up behind her, probably about to go join the ambassadors or maybe the nightbloods, who are running around the dance floor. Octavia quickly waves at Clarke to stay where she is before she can take a single step, and the blonde obliges, even if she is a little confused as to why. When she sees the object that Octavia is holding in her hand though, Clarke really wishes that she hadn't listened and had moved far away from the Commander beside her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Clarke hisses.

"Nothing," Raven says, completely unfazed, as Octavia holds the stick with the mistletoe on the end over Clarke and Lexa's heads.

"What is this?" Lexa asks with a frown, eyebrows furrowed adorably. Clarke can feel the heat rising to her face, and it has nothing to do with Lexa's expression.

"This is mistletoe," Octavia answers when Clarke doesn't. "It's also a Christmas item. There's a tradition on the Ark for two people that are standing under the mistletoe."

"Care to tell her what it is, Clarke?" Raven asks, barely able to suppress her laughter.

"Where did you guys even find that?" Clarke asks, feeling like she is about to die from embarrassment. She keeps her eyes firmly trained on the ground.

"Clarke?" Lexa prompts, calling blue eyes back up to hers. "What is this tradition?"

"Two people standing underneath the mistletoe have to kiss." Clarke blushes an even deeper shade of red, making a mental note to kill her friends later.

"Oh," Lexa says, surprise showing in her green eyes.

"It's okay. They're just being stupid," Clarke says quickly. "You don't have to kiss me."

"No," Lexa says immediately. "I would like to kiss you. If you are ready."

Clarke is slightly surprised that Lexa remembers her words from two months ago, although she shouldn't be. She supposes that moment must be burned into Lexa's brain, exactly like it is in Clarke's own. However, after everything that Lexa has done for her tonight, Clarke knows that she will give a different answer this time because nothing has ever felt more right than this. "I'm ready."

Raven and Octavia look practically ready to burst with delight at what they know they are about to witness, and Clarke resists the urge to roll her eyes. Lexa clears her throat awkwardly. "Okay, then."

The Commander leans down to capture Clarke's lips in hers, and Clarke immediately reciprocates, gripping tightly to Lexa's arms as fingers tangle in her blond hair. She has almost forgotten what it feels like to kiss this woman, how soft the mighty Commander's lips are, the way that the warrior melts against her. Clarke wishes that she could always have her lips on Lexa's, and she wonders why she has delayed this inevitable moment for so long. There must have been a reason, but she can't remember it now, and she doesn't think that she ever will again. She is surprised when she feels something wet against her cheek, and she thinks that Lexa might be crying. More likely, though, it is Clarke who is crying.

The two girls pull apart when Octavia and Raven cheer, and Lexa quickly wipes at her cheeks, confirming that the tears had fallen from her own eyes. Clarke looks at the girl in slight amazement. She has never seen the Commander cry before, and she hadn't thought that she ever would. It is incredible that a kiss with Clarke can bring such a fierce warrior to tears, and Clarke wonders how long it has been since Lexa has last been kissed. She thinks that it must have been quite some time.

"Awww," Raven and Octavia say simultaneously when they realize that Lexa has been crying, and the Commander blushes again.

"Guys, seriously?" Clarke says, quite unamused with her friends at the moment. "Get out of here."

Clarke is relieved when her friends wander back to the dance floor without protest, leaving her alone with the Commander. She is about to say something to Lexa when the brunette leans in close to whisper in Clarke's ear. "Would it please you to sleep in my bedchambers tonight?"

"Yes, Lexa, a thousand times, yes," Clarke says emphatically. "We can go now if you like."

Lexa nods eagerly. "I will let Indra know that I am retiring, and I will thank the Skaikru for coming to the feast. Then, I will meet you in my quarters?"

"I'll just say goodnight to my friends really quick."

Lexa walks off in the direction of her generals, clearly searching for Indra, and Clarke heads back over to her friends. The smile that still adorns her face from being with Lexa falls a bit when she realizes that Octavia and Raven have been watching her closely, even though they left to give her and Lexa some space.

"What was that all about?" Raven asks when Clarke reaches them.

Clarke simply smirks. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

She can tell by their shared glances that Octavia and Raven already have a very strong idea as to what Clarke and Lexa were talking about. Clarke doesn't even care though, her smile returning when she thinks of where she will be in a few minutes. As she dances with her friends to one last song, Clarke thinks about a huge bed with warm furs and an even warmer Commander writhing beneath her. She knows that this will be the perfect way to top off the best Christmas present that she has ever gotten.


End file.
